An Unusual Attachment
by RaiiseOld
Summary: Harry is starting his 6th Form after a rough time with his uncle. Which Potions Master is the first to find out? A former school enemy holds his hand out in friendship; is this his true intention? What unexpected secret relationship comes out of all this?
1. Journey to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own the creation of Harry Potter or anything to do with it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This is a rewrite of the story An Unusual Attachment Leading To A New Friendship by another author.

An Unusual Attachment

Chapter One

Harry sat at the front of the car, cornered as much as possible to his window, to stay away from his purple faced, heavily obese uncle on his other side. Harry's summer had been the worst yet.

From the moment they entered the house Harry had been forced to change into Muggle Clothes (also known as Dudley's normal cast offs). After this, he reluctantly was compelled into locking his school trunk, in the shed, including his three most precious objects: his wand, invisibility cloak and broomstick. At the time Harry had wondered why had his possessions been transferred into the garden shed, rather than the cupboard under the stairs but he did not question out loud, just in case Uncle Vernon put him under the stairs for the rest of the summer. Unfortunately, for Harry, that was exactly what he had planned.

"No more flying cars the save you this time boy," Uncle Vernon had said with a satisfied expression, licking his lips, and a slightly crazed gleam in his eyes. "No more Godfather threats, oh yes, I know about his death, no more freaks coming through the fireplace. You're alone this summer, boy, alone." Uncle Vernon had cackled like a maniac before shutting Harry in the cupboard. "You don't even have your bloody bird. Your crackpot old fool of a headmaster has kept it so you can't send out messages!" Harry had thought he would never be allowed out. When he looks back now, Harry wished that would have been the case.

But Harry was allowed out, oh yes, he was allowed out. He was tolerated outside to cook food, clean windows, hoover the carpet floor, set the tables after polishing them, scrubbing the bathroom tiles and cleaning up after meals. The only think Harry was not permitted to do was clean out the Dursleys' bedrooms; Aunt Petunia was afraid the freak would attempt to steal something. These were only in the house chores though. Outdoors Harry had had to wash the car constantly, neaten the flowerbeds on regular basis, mow the grass, wipe the windows outside and repaint the fence in the scorching sun blazing down upon his skin. Harry would have taken his overly large t-shirts off, if it weren't for the inflict Uncle Vernon brutally had left upon him every single torturous night when he came home drunk. Even Aunt Petunia had become scared of her husband's new drinking pattern, yet still she had not protected dead sister's son from harm. Harry had at first hoped his Aunt would draw a line to the amount of pain he received. Once Harry caught on that his mother's sister was not going to save him, Harry realised he was truly alone.

So after two months of malnourishment and severe pain, a broken Harry Potter sat in the Dursley's car, on his way back to Hogwarts via King's Cross Station. So far the journey had been entirely silent until 10 minutes before the end.

"Now listen boy…" Uncle Vernon began threateningly.

"Yes Sir," came Harry's automatic response. Uncle Vernon rolled his eyes. He was too used to this mechanical freak.

"Not one word about this summer. There is no need to get those freaks involved. Hell, they won't even care. They didn't check on you once, nor did they try to contact you. If this gets out to anyone, anyone I tell you," Uncle Vernon paused; his face barely inches form Harry's, "This summer would have seemed like a holiday."

"Yes Sir." Harry repeated his voice void of any emotion. It was about midway through his holidays Harry begun this. Every question he had been asked throughout the summer had been answered with either 'yes sir' or 'no sir'. It made things simpler. It made things easier. It made Uncle Vernon completely in full cntrol over Harry.

They arrived at King's Cross Station. Harry weakly, but as fast as he could manage, got out the car. He picked up his possessions and then, finally came the trunk. Harry grabbed the trunk by the handle and with all his might, pulled the burden as hard as he could. The load was overwhelming and despite Harry's age, he fell with a crash on the floor. Uncle Vernon who had been tapping on his window impatiently for Harry to retrieve his trunk, now saw that his nephew had completed his task and was currently lying breathlessly on the floor. Uncle Vernon pressed the automatic button to close and lock the back of the car. Then, paying no attention to Harry, Uncle Vernon drove away without saying goodbye.

The moment Harry saw Uncle Vernon's car disappear he was tempted to shout in relief. A huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders... he was finally free! Harry looked around. He had no idea where he could find Platform 9 and 3/4. Harry looked at the time on the big clock outside King's Cross. He had five minutes to find Platform 9 and ¾. Trying to panic, Harry lifted himself up.

An old man who had witnessed what had happened came jogging up to Harry. He appeared Muggle. The old man looked at Harry's demeanour. "You alright son?" he asked curiously.

"Yes sir," Harry replied automatically.

"Well, do you need any help?" the old man questioned sympathetically, nodding towards King's Cross. Harry's pale green eyes looked up into the old man's kind ones. Suddenly Harry snapped out of it; he was free now; it was okay now.

"Yes please Sir. D-do you think you c-could give me directions to Platform 9 and 3- Sorry, Platform 9?" Harry spoke politely, and did his best not to stutter. He realised, with a funny jolt that that was the longest sentence he had spoken for two months.

After receiving instructions from the old man, and wishing him a good day, Harry picked up his belongings and placed them on a trolley. He made his way to Platform 9 3/4. Harry hoped he did not bump into anyone on the way; he had to make sure he had worked his concealment charms right.

Upon reaching Platform 9 3/4, Harry looked for a compartment that was completely empty. It was rather difficult, for Uncle Vernon had dropped him off just in time. Finally, Harry found one at the back of the Hogwarts Express. Hopefully, no one would find him here. Harry had passed Ron and Hermione's compartment; they had seemed fairly content snogging like there were no tomorrow and holdings hands. Did this mean Ron and Hermione were now an item? _Finally _Harry thought to himself, but he still couldn't shake off the feeling that from then on he would be a third-wheel, or a gooseberry.

Disregarding these thoughts, Harry made himself comfortable with his invisibility cloak next to him. Harry would have thought, after a whole summer with no contact and being alone unless he was with Uncle Vernon, he would want company, and friends. But no. Now he's back, it felt all too noisy and impersonal. Harry had grown accustomed to be alone, and he now preferred it this way. Harry really needed to check he had completed all his homework, but he was just so tired…

Harry opened his eyes to the train slowing down. He hadn't realised he had fallen asleep. Harry looked down at his watch. They couldn't be there yet…

The train was getting slower and slower until it came to a sudden stop with a violent jolt. Harry placed his invisibility cloak over him and curiously looked out the compartment. He could hear a lot of "What's going on?"'s and "Have we broken down?"'s. Abruptly the lights went out. Harry took off his father's cloak and moved towards his compartment window. There was something out there! And it was coming aboard! Harry fleetingly thought of dementors. Maybe they were coming aboard again. But hadn't Voldemort taken over Azkaban, including the dementors?

There was no Professor Lupin to save him this time, nor any Ron and Hermione to support him. No, this time, he was alone, but he also knew how to protect himself. This time, he defends himself on his own. Harry heard screams echo across the train so he fumbled into his cloak to get his wand. Without warning a boy ran into his compartment followed by a large silhouetted creature. Intense coldness indulged Harry. Harry did not even have enough energy to see who the other boy was. He just concentrated all his strength into the spell. Taking his last shuddering breath he shouted "_Expecto Patronem" _before collapsing to the ground. He barely got a glimpse of his patronus leading the dementor out before fainting.

Harry woke with a sudden sting across his face. He had been slapped. Harry's instant thought was that he was with the Dursley's, so he curled up and tensed ready for the next bout of pain. It didn't come. Harry mentally kicked himself. '_Of course it wouldn't. You're on the Hogwarts Express'. _The lights were back on and it was no longer that cold, but there was still an eerie surrounding. "Why this time?" Harry murmured to himself. He sat up slightly and smacked foreheads with a boy, but with no glasses on, he could not tell who it was; presumably the boy that ran into his compartment. The blur moved back clutching onto his head, swearing under his breath.

"Oh… I- I'm sorry… My glasses." Harry stuttered apologetically. Wordlessly, his glasses were passed to him. "Thanks." Harry looked up at the boy and froze.

"The dementors came on board for no apparent reason whatsoever - probably a doing of the Dark Lord, to give everyone a scare. I must say, that is some powerful magic; I am impressed." Draco Malfoy said calmly, unaffected by Harry's shock.

"…Malfoy?" Harry said slowly, wondering if he was dreaming.

"Surely after five years you should know who I am. You can call me Draco if I can call you Harry."

"Uh, why?" Harry answered, perplexed.

"We've had a rough few years Harry. I want to start again. Our relationship. As friends."

Harry looked oddly at Draco, his dull eyes gawping into Draco Malfoy's blue-grey ones. How he wished he could read minds like Snape. Draco fidgeted slightly but then looked directly back. This had to be done. After a few moments of silence Harry finally spoke.

"I… Why? You have hated me openly for five full years. What's with the sudden change?" The accusation didn't have as much force as Harry would have liked. He couldn't make it sound as harsh. Draco seemed to have noticed this. He ignored Harry's question and gazed curiously at him.

"Merlin's beard Potter, what has happened to you?" Draco noticed how underweight Harry was, how pained Harry looked, how dead.

"Answer my question Malfoy." Even Harry's voice didn't sound right!

Harry tried to pretend that Malfoy's question did not bother him but Harry feared his heart was thumping so loudly against his chest that Draco probably could hear it. Panic threatened to engulf. Did he honestly look so bad that his former arch-enemy would notice something looked wrong?

Draco relented though. "Ok. Ok. I know I had hated you in the past but I have most certainly matured since then. So should have you." Draco stuck out his hand. "Do we have an agreement?" Harry looked down uncertainly at Malfoy's hand. He was acting most unusual. What could have caused this sudden change in heart? Where were his cronies Crabbe and Goyle? Why has he suddenly turned to Harry? What came of his father? There was only one way he was to find out the reasoning's to all these unanswered questions. Harry looked up into Draco's sharp eyes and nodded slowly. He shook his hand. It did not escape Draco's notice how shaky Harry's hand was, and how bony it had become. He frowned but did not say anything.

"What about your father; won't he get a little upset upon hearing you have befriended _Harry Potter _his master's worst enemy?" Harry said sarcastically. Draco smirked slightly.

"His Master is slightly annoyed at my father along with the others who failed to receive the Prophecy at the Department of Mysteries earlier on that year; thanks to you and your army of course." Draco nodded his head in appreciation. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Draco suddenly stopped smirking and in fact seemed rather nervous. "I, um, well, how to put it, have decided to join the light side. My father took me to a few Death Eater meetings. It was nothing like I expected. I just gradually realised that it wasn't my cup of tea." Draco finished somewhat lamely.

Harry was… surprised. And maybe even a little impressed. He never knew Draco had this side to him. His surprise soon turned to sympathy. "You're father doesn't know yet, does he? And neither does you Slytherin friends, like Crabbe and Goyle," Harry asked carefully after sitting back down. Draco scoffed.

"Those fools? No they are no longer friends of mine. Well, they weren't really friends in the first place. All they did was take orders, it got a bit wearing. I am currently avoiding them." Harry smiled slightly. His first genuine smile in months. It only lasted a few moments. "As for my father, well he is in for a surprise when he finds out the news from some Death Eater's child." Draco said bitterly. He glanced at Harry. "Where are your fans- I mean friends?"

"They are in another compartment." Harry said quietly. Draco frowned; this was unlike him to sit alone.

"And why are you not with them?" Harry's face shape altered. Just from these few minutes with Draco Malfoy, Harry had forgotten why he wanted to be away from other people, and what had happened to him in the summer. Harry gave Draco a small sad smile.

"I guess I just wanted to cut myself off from the usual crowd." This however, confused Draco even more.

"But why?"

"I don't know."

Draco did not pursue. He was clever enough to realise when someone wanted to end a conversation topic. There was something wrong with Harry Potter, something was missing, and something had changed. Harry wasn't his general open, talkative, brave self. He seemed much more reserved, as though he was afraid to say the wrong thing. Draco needed to find out what was going on.

Harry was having no problem talking to Draco Malfoy. They both became used to first name basis surprisingly fairly quickly. Though at some points Draco came across rather snobbish, he was actually a decent person. Harry found it hard to think of any grudges against Draco, for he had turned to the right side. All those past insults now seemed rather petty. The way Draco was behaving towards Harry at the moment was nothing like how he acted in front of Harry and other Gryffindor's before. He was like another person; not the foul-mouthed Slytherin they all knew him for. Harry almost enjoyed talking to Draco more than Hermione and Ron. It was odd. Draco wasn't persistent like them; he could tell when Harry wanted to close a conversation.

"How was your holidays Draco?" Harry asked without thinking twice.

"Rather bad. And yours?" Draco replied. But Harry didn't answer the question.

"Why were yours bad?"

"That's none of your business" When Harry opened his mouth questionably, Draco continued quickly. "Sorry. I don't really want to talk about it." Harry nodded his head understandably. "So how was your summer then?" Draco continued. But then Draco saw how Harry's posture completely changed, and his face went blank.

In a toneless voice Harry replied, "It was fine thank you." Draco was really frowning now.

"Who did you stay with?" Draco asked carefully.

"My aunt, cousin and- and uncle." Harry said in the same voice, Uncle Vernon's words from the car ringing in his ears. They were dangerously close to that subject.

Draco caught the unintentional pause. He eyed up Harry's posture and health. Draco was indeed much cleverer than others and could see when something was wrong better than others.

"Muggles I presume? How do they treat you; what are they like?" Draco said slowly, looking directly at him. Harry, with much effort looked directly back.

"They treat me fine." Harry said sharply, allowing a little emotion in his voice. Draco, however, persisted.

"How old is your cousin? Do you get along with him?" Draco was rather curious about the home life of the Boy-who-lived. Was the Golden Boy, Golden everywhere?

"He is a month older than me, and no."

"What about your-" Harry quickly cut Draco off by saying,

"What about you? Any relations of your age?" Harry could not risk Draco having suspicions about him. He had just made friends with Draco. Harry liked him. He was decent now and Harry didn't feel overcrowded or awkward. It was as if he could pretend to be another person with him. Draco need not realise what nuisance he was… no not yet so early in time. Draco didn't need to find out what his background was like, how he ruined people's lives, endangered and even killed people he had became too close to. But most of all, Draco did not need to realise that he deserved everything he got.

"Meh. I am an only child and all my family are older. But I prefer it this way." In truth, Draco wasn't sure if he did. Draco had been brought up independently with hardly anyone his age. He had been home tutored and the most contact Draco had had was from his nanny, who loved him however unfortunately died when he was eleven. Draco's mother never really paid any attention to her only son. She always gave the impression that she only cared about herself and her reputation. As for his father… well Draco wasn't going to go there. There was not a single good bone in his body. On many occasions Lucius Malfoy would attempt to break _his _bones into becoming evil like him.

Harry hadn't seemed to notice Draco fall into a daze. "Who's your favourite teacher?"

"Sev," Draco replied easily.

"Sev?" Harry asked blankly, scanning his mind for any 'Sev's'.

"Oh. Sorry. After spending the last part of the summer with him, I became used to referring to Professor Snape as 'Sev,' the beginning of his first name."

"You spent some of your summer with _Professor Snape?_" Harry could not imagine why any kid would want to spend any part of a summer, when they have a family, let alone Snape, their snarky Potions Master.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Draco replied, trying to suppress a grin from Harry's facial expression.

"Why would- why did you spend the end of the summer with Snape?" Harry asked trying to keep his disgust from his face.

"He is my sort of my Godfather." Draco said awkwardly and then waited for a reaction. Harry was, least to say, shocked. That was something he was not expecting. Harry hid he surprise and spoke uncertainly.

"Oh. Right. Do you… Well– like– spending time with him?" Draco laughed airily, tipping his head in the air.

"Yes I do," Draco said firmly, "I most certainly prefer him to my own father."

"Wow."

Draco chuckled uneasily. Just in that moment, Hermione and Ron came barging in through the compartment door. Hermione began to speak breathlessly. "Found you Harry. Sorry, we didn't know where you were," she paused for a moment and looked at him oddly. "You look different. Were you alright after the Dementor attack?" She then continued. "You best get changed, we're almost there." Hermione looked at Ron but saw him looking in another direction, slowly turning red. Hermione turned to see what Ron was staring at. "Oh. We, uh, didn't know you had company." Ron wasn't so polite.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Leave Harry alone." he spat. Harry spoke before Draco could.

"It's fine Ron. Draco and I have gotten over that childish feud. We get along now." Harry said quickly.

"So you chose _him _over _us_?" Ron growled, glaring at the offending Slytherin. Draco merely smirked back.

"No, it's not like that. I can be friends with the both of you." Harry wished Ron would calm down. He was being ridiculous.

"No Harry. You're gonna have to choose. Otherwise it's just not fair. We spent a great amount of time searching for you at the beginning of the train journey." Ron said stubbornly.

"I hardly believe you two were thinking about where I was when I saw you and Hermione quite happily getting off with each other. No Ron, it's you who's being unfair. Why can't I just give Draco a chance and be friends with both of you? We do have to get over this stupid house rivalry." Harry was beginning to feel dizzy under the tension. His hunger was probably kicking in again. Ron stuttered and looked at Hermione, who was just bright pink, probably because she had been caught snogging.

"No Harry. What is the point of trying to make Weasley see sense? Only true friends would make such sacrifices and respect other friends. It seems like Weasley wants Harry Potter all to himself. This can't have anything to do with Harry's fame can it?" Draco said idly, speaking for the first time.

Ron spluttered indignantly. "What? No! Of course not! I don't need to answer to you Malfoy."

"Ron," Hermione put a consoling hand on his shoulder, "Just leave it. Let Harry be friends with whoever he wishes to be friends with. I'm not going to take sides here Ron; you are behaving childishly." She glanced at Draco quickly then looked at Harry awkwardly.

Harry sighed. "Hermione I'm not going to tell you to leave your boyfriend. Go with Ron."

She gave Harry a grateful look, relieved she didn't have to say what was on her mind herself. Hermione paused then said, "Be careful, please." And with that Harry's two ex-best friends left the compartment to get changed. Harry and Draco began to get dressed as well.

"Well, well the Weasley and Granger. Interesting combination." Draco said casually, but the triumph in his eyes and the slight hint of satisfaction in his voice betrayed him. Draco had won the battle over Harry.

Harry stayed silent though. He was reminiscing over the words Draco had claimed. Were Ron and Hermione not really true friends or had Draco just said that in order for Harry to break up with them? No, his two former best friends must have been true… They have always been there, especially when he was in tight situations. Or was this just for Harry's fame? Why did Ron want Harry all to himself and not respect Harry for the friends he wanted to make? _Why did he want me in the first place? _Harry thought bitterly. Insecurity threatened to smother him.

"You alright?" Draco asked, peering into Harry's face curiously as he did up his tie.

"What? Oh sorry, no, I'm fine." Harry jerked out of his self-doubting thoughts and discreetly attempted to take off his top and do the buttons on his shirt without exposing any flesh.

Draco wondered why he was being so secretive about his body, but did not question it. Something was defiantly not right with Harry Potter.

Draco and Harry began to walk down the isle of the Hogwarts express together to get off the train when they were suddenly bombarded by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They both looked mutinous, looming over them ready to fight. The blockage was causing traffic and people behind them were calling out in annoyance. "Put them in a compartment." A recognised voice called. Crabbe and Goyle pushed them through the nearest empty compartment door. They took a step forward towards Draco and Harry so they were barely touching. Harry did his best not to flinch at the closeness. Harry hated closeness. Closeness hurt, whether it was physical or emotional.

From behind the two goons, Blaise Zabini stood, smirking, followed by Pansy Parkinson. "Well, well, well. Draco _Malfoy_," he drawled, "Mixing with the famous, half-blood, muggle loving, _chosen one, _boy-who-lived." Zabini looked at Draco with extreme disgust. "The Malfoy name seems to be degrading more and more by the second. Even your idiot of a father will not be impressed. Day by day he works to get back on terms with the Dark Lord, my father tells me. And you? Well… let's just say good luck to the Malfoy family." He saluted at Draco sarcastically and before either of them could speak, Zabini and his crew left the compartment. Draco had stayed tense the whole time. He was now shaking slightly. Of fear or of anger, Harry did not know.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked carefully. Draco abruptly looked at Harry as though he hadn't realised he was there. Without answering Draco asked a question of his own. "Are you the Chosen One?" he said speaking rather fast. Harry was taken aback by the enquiry. He was not expecting it at all. The prophecy says that he indeed was, but could he trust Draco with this information? It was too early in time, he hadn't told even Ron or Hermione. No! Hermione and Ron were not his close friends any more. He was on his own now. And he should deal with the prophecy on his own.

Harry stuttered uncertainly. "Uh, well, uh…Why?" He finally said. Draco though seemed to have snapped out of his trance.

"It doesn't matter. We are going to miss a carriage so we better get moving." Harry nodded his head, relieved.

Harry hadn't caught on to the reason why Draco had acted so peculiarly and asked such a question out of the blue, but to Draco it was blatantly obvious. Draco believed that he had just narrowly escaped losing this new attachment.

Please give me review on what you think so far; it would be extremely helpful.


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

Thank you to those who reviewed.

Chapter 2

Harry and Draco walked at a fast pace in attempt to catch the last carriage just in time. It was already occupied by three 5th Year Ravenclaw's. Two of them he recognised only by sight, but the third one Harry knew immediately. "Luna!" the Gryffindor exclaimed, sitting down next to Draco.

"Hello Harry. It is a pleasure to see you once again. Oh, and you have a friend, hello Draco Malfoy. I heard you and Harry had made up but I didn't know whether it was true." Luna said calmly. That was one of the things Harry loved about her, Luna was always calm and spread that calmness to others. Harry was surprised that the news that Draco and Harry were now getting along had moved so fast. Draco ignored Luna's greeting. He was eyeing up the Ravenclaw on the right of Luna with great amusement. Harry looked at the girl. She had auburn coloured wavy hair and almost orange eyes and was glaring daggers at Draco. He turned to the Slytherin.

"Why is she staring at you like that?" Harry whispered.

"Ex-girlfriend." Draco said simply.

"That doesn't explain-" Harry started but Draco just shook his head more amused than ever as the girl began to clench her fists.

"So Harry, did you have a good summer?" Luna said, breaking the awkward silence.

Draco turned and watched Harry discreetly; Harry's voice became instantly toneless once more. "It was fine thank you."

"Hmm… What about yours Draco Malfoy?" Again Draco merely ignored her, but glanced at her sneering disdainfully. Luna didn't seem affected by this. She turned back to the Gryffindor. "Harry, what happened to your-"

"I got into a fight with a few muggle boys. They had knives." Harry recited automatically. There were two rather deep long cuts along his neck, however under his chin, so Harry thought no one would particularly notice them. In truth it was not a random group of boys, but Uncle Vernon. Well, one of them was. Uncle Vernon had fallen into one of his reckless rages and had grabbed the first object he could see. Harry couldn't even remember the reason why his Uncle had done it. Harry couldn't remember anything in those few moments of pain. The second one was done by himself. Harry still does not understand why he did it. It was in a daze of pure desperation to take away all other pain and hurt. Those few moments of assured blissfulness was worth a scar for life. It made Harry forget. Forget that he had the weight of a prophecy on his shoulders. Forget that he had to be a killer. Forget he _was _a killer. Forget that hardly anyone gave a damn about him. Forget he was the boy-who-lived. Forget the way Aunt Petunia would look straight into his eyes and say, "I hate you." Forget the abuse words and pain Uncle Vernon inflicted upon him. Forget that his family had spent so much time hiding his secret whilst he was at Hogwarts and then he would throw it all back in their faces by acting all abnormal. Forget that he was ungrateful. Forget he was a freak. In those few moments he was only Harry. Only Harry. A boy lost in all the horrors of the world.

Harry wouldn't honestly say he was self-harming: he had only done it six times; once on his neck, twice on his left arm, once on his waist and twice on his right thigh. It wasn't as though he was addicted to self-harm; Harry only do it when he felt truly desperate. He was not trying to kill himself for it would be incredibly selfish due to his prophecy. Harry most certainly was not the stereotype of an emo, it wasn't for a 'release' or 'something he could control'. It wasn't to grab attention (as if he didn't have enough already) or as a 'cry for help'. Harry only self harmed because it made him forget.

Luna believed Harry's story about the Muggle Boys and fell into a rant about how people who behaved like that, have a condition called, 'Mortangerans'. Harry did not even bother to ask what 'Mortangerans' was so he just kept nodding in agreement to keep Luna content.

What seemed like a life time later, the carriage and Thestrals arrived at Hogwarts. They quickly got off and made their way towards the Great Hall. Upon reaching there, the Ravenclaw's bid their goodbyes to the boys and entered through the doors to their table. The Slytherin and Gryffindor, however, paused.

"Your Slytherin friends are against you." Harry said uneasily.

"Well your Golden Trio, isn't so Golden at the moment is it now?" Draco pointed out.

"That doesn't matter. It honestly think you should go to Dumbledore because he-"

"Malfoy! And – Potter?" Professor McGonagall's stern face faltered slightly before continuing her interruption. "Stop hovering by the door and go inside. The first years need to begin their sorting." The Head of Gryffindor pushed them into the, as grand as ever, Great Hall. Many faces turned, expecting the first years, not two sworn enemies walking side by side each other. Mutters broke out immediately.

"Potter and _Malfoy_?"

"Malfoy and _Potter_?"

"It was true what they were saying on the train!"

"What's the _Chosen One _doing with_ a Death Eater's _son?"

"Maybe they had a fight!"

Maybe they have gotten over their feud?"

Draco and Harry shared an exasperated look. Draco wasn't expecting this proposal to have so much attention and interest. He caught Harry's eye and mimed, "Midnight. Astronomy tower." Harry nodded curtly in recognition to Draco's request and turned to his own table. Draco did the same. Many Gryffindor's gave him looks of either worry or betrayal; the ones near Ron more resentful.

Harry ignored the stares and settled to a seat next to Dean and decided to watch the Sorting, not daring to make any eye contact with anyone. Even though no one was talking to him, or touching him, Harry felt very uncomfortable sitting so close to people. He didn't understand why. Perhaps it was after so many weeks alone, desperately craving contact, the sudden arrival of people was smothering him. Harry dearly hoped it wouldn't last; how would he cope on a day to day basis?

Whilst dessert was being served, Dean finally made conversation. Seamus was obviously also listening in.

"So Harry; what was up with you walking in with Malfoy?"

Honestly! Did it really matter? "Oh nothing much. We just got over all our arguments." Harry said casually.

"Five years worth made up for in a matter of hours?" Dean said incredulously, "But Harry, what if- what if he's really just a death eater's son, pretending to befriend you in order to get information? I watched something similar in a film recently. You live with muggles, have you heard of it-" But Harry cut him off. So he was comparing the reality of Death Eater spies to a film? How shallow.

"Dean. We have to give everyone a chance otherwise there will be hardly anyone on our side. Yes, this thought already occurred me, and I have already decided to go to Dumbledore and tell him what Draco has said to me. Don't worry; this will not be like _that film _you watched."

Dean merely shrugged in resignation. "Fair do's Harry. If you know what you're doing." Dean turned his back towards Harry and faced Seamus, probably to discuss him. Harry sighed deeply. This was going to be hard.

Draco sat, his head propped up by one hand, with his elbow on the table. He was so very bored. Some Slytherin's had asked him what was going on and Draco had plainly said, "None of your business." Draco was used to being alone; that wasn't about to change now. He was rather surprised yet pleased that Potter had consented to believe him. It is a rather unusual request to ask to attach your being to an enemy, but Potter had startlingly agreed rather fast. Draco looked up at the Gryffindor. He was sitting next to one of his house mates but Thomas was facing the other way, not paying any attention to Potter. Had Draco turned Potter's friends against him? Well this was all the better for him. His old friends were useless, pathetic... Pure scum.

Soon after Dessert was over and everyone had consumed as many helpings as would suit them, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The students immediately silenced and turned towards the Headmaster.

"Evening all my pupils. I trust food was wonderful enough for all of us? Yes? Good good. As you may have noticed, we were once again in need for a new Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor. I hope will all welcome him into our school – Professor Markel!"

The Great Hall came alive with applauses from one particular table compared to the others. The Slytherin house. Why? Harry looked at the table in curiosity. Perhaps this was something to ask his new attachment.

Draco was frozen in shock. William Markel. Not in the highest rank of the Dark Lord, yet, respected enough amongst Death Eaters. Draco had never personally spoken to him, for his father never seemed to like the man. What was he doing here?

...

Harry walked slowly towards the Astronomy Tower as quietly as his feet would allow so no one could hear him from their patrols. Harry decided he would not tell Draco about his invisibility cloak just yet.

He approached the tower and saw the blonde Slytherin, standing out, his back facing the entrance. Before Harry could clear his throat to make his presence known, Draco turned and faced him stonily. "What did you mean when you mentioned the Headmaster?" he said.

"Dumbledore can offer you the protection you need. As much as I dislike him, I still do realise he is a powerful wizard and obtains qualities others do not have." It was true. Harry no longer believed the headmaster was as innocent and twinkle-eyed everyone trusted him to be. Harry now saw Albus Dumbledore as a very manipulative old man who treated life like a chess board.

Everyone, depending on their importance was a certain chess piece. Harry had been treated one of the roughest and was still facing the consequences. Being brought up by the Dursleys, so he can become strong, neutral, and unaware of the depths of his true identity? Not checking up on him once? Harry was close to certain that _Dumbles_ knew most of what was going on behind the doors of Number Four Privet Drive. Instead of strengthening Harry, he was breaking him. What about not helping Sirius Black receive a trial when he vouched for so many others, like Snape? It was because he had too many attachments to the boy-who-lived, his main chess piece. Dumbledore wouldn't want his game plan corrupted by a Godfather that could easily take custody of his precious object. It did not escape Harry's notice that it was _he_ that ended up fighting for the Philosophers Stone and it was _he_ who fought in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry also, soon after the Tri-Wizard tournament, realised that Dumbledore could have put a stop to him taking part, being the powerful wizard he is. But he didn't. It seemed as though the Headmaster wanted to push and test harry Potter further and further until he had become the ultimate weapon.

But Harry also noted that Albus Dumbledore was a very powerful man who had a lot of blind control over many people. Harry would just have to pretend to be the headmaster's dog until he was prepared enough to go his own way. And Harry was also aware Dumbledore could help Draco in this situation.

Draco looked across at Harry questionably his head tilting to the side slightly. He sounded so bitter. "You dislike the Headmaster? Why?"

"I just do not appreciate some of the ways he has treated me over the years." Harry said indifferently.

"Like what?" Draco replied, very curious. He thought Harry was Dumbledore's favourite.

"Just this and that. Nothing too important." Draco inwardly groaned; it was so difficult getting information out of the Gryffindor.

"So by me talking to Dumbledore it will offer me protection from, say, my father, or –"

"- Even the Dark Lord himself" Harry finished off for him. Draco nodded stiffly.

"Very well; I shall talk to him." Harry nodded back in acceptance.

"Did Muggle Boys really slit those cuts on your neck? It's a rather strange place." Harry's heart began accelerating just as it always does when this topic is approached. He hated this subject. He barked out a small fake laugh. "Yeah. Well those boys are rather strange. Hey who's that new teacher the Slytherins were so thrilled about?"

"No idea. It's quiet deep as well Pot- Harry. Didn't your family treat it?" Draco pressed. Harry sighed. The Slytherin was being difficult.

"Uncle Vernon wouldn't give a damn and I hardly think my Aunt would either." Harry said harshly, thinking of what really caused the marks. He shook his head. "Why do you care anyway?" Harry said a little defensively, his voice shaking slightly.

"Merely wondering. Your relatives seem quite peculiar."

Harry shuffled from foot to foot slightly, looking anywhere but Draco. Having nothing to say, Harry settled for shrugging.

Draco caught onto Harry's discomfort with great interest and a little confusion. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any more information and decided to call it a night. "Ok well I'm going to bed now before Professor Snape does his general second check to make sure all his pupils are in bed."

"Goodnight Mal- Draco." Harry said. Draco simply nodded before turning away. What would cause that sort of reaction? Muggles tending to be strange anyway, but Potter seemed very uncomfortable on the matter. And he disliked Dumbledore! Draco thought he was the teacher's little pet prepared to do any tricks the owner sets. Obviously not. Draco walked down the empty corridors thinking hard. Had he found enough information so far to make his father pleased? Would Potter be open enough so he can gather more? If not, he would be in a lot of trouble. His father said he would be punished hard, but how severe? Draco internally shuddered. How many dark curses did that man know?

Draco thought back to last time when he failed to complete a task set containing Harry Potter.

_It was first year Christmas Holidays. Draco wasn't riding with the rest of the pupils on the Hogwarts Express to go home. He was having side along apparition with the Malfoy's house elf, Dobby. Though his parents never paid much attention to him, Draco's face was lit with excitement at the prospect of seeing them again. Oh they would be so proud to see how much he had learnt at Hogwarts! Draco pictured his Nanny opening the door with her loving smile and his mother behind her, her two welcoming arms stretched out in hug position. Then his father would walk up to him, smiling proudly as he draped his arm around him, and lead him into the sitting room, where they would talk about his year so far._

_But then reality kicked in. Dobby opened the front door, and a spotless, empty hall came into view. He called out to his mother, but no one answered. Dobby looked up at Draco's confused face and helpfully answered, "Ms Malfoy ist with the other mistress's Mister Draco. Only Master Malfoy ist in the house. He be waiting for you." Draco smiled; oh well his mother was unavailable at the moment, she'd be back later. But his father was waiting for him! But Draco frowned slightly. Where was his Nanny? He voiced his thoughts. Dobby suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Uh that is something I not be talking about Mister Malfoy."_

_Draco's holiday feeling was starting to drain. Draco ran upstairs into his father's room. "Father!" he cried, and made to hug him, but at the harsh look he received, made him choose otherwise. He articulated his worry instead. "Where is my Nanny?"_

"_That is none of your concern." The chill in the older man's voice made Draco shudder. "You did not do as I say son. You did not befriend Harry Potter. You are now to face the penalty."_

_That night had been one of his worst. As his father had left the room, he had faced a bloody Draco and said. "Your Nanny is dead."_

Draco closed his eyes at that particular painful memory. It was because of him, his Nanny was dead. She had left a letter underneath his pillow which he had read that very night.

_Dearest Draco,_

_By the time you read this letter I shall probably no longer be around; your father and I did not see eye to eye about your welfare. I know right now I should be here for you, but it is time for you to grow up, my little Dragon, and make your own decisions. You are a big boy now._

_Lucius wants to teach you to become as cold and callous as he is; he wants you to become like him. Draco, I beg you, no matter how much he tortures you into it, please never listen to him. You need to decide for yourself what you become and I know that you are nothing like he is. Yes, you will want to please him and by not listening it will seem like you are disappointing him, but Draco, trust me, he will never be honestly happy for you. Everything is for his name and honour._

_Draco I love you, and no matter what you become I will always love you, I'm sorry for what is to happen. I know you will choose the right path Draco, you are a good boy._

_Yours truly,_

_Margret, your Nanny_

He had not listened; his father turned into a monster and Draco followed hoping that he would be just like him one day. But now Draco didn't want to be like him. He only followed, out of fear. Draco truly hated his father and truly hated the plan he has been now involved with. Not because it was Potter he had to try and befriend, but because of the consequence if he failed. Lucius Malfoy would not spare a single part of his body. He had to look up to his dad, to prevent himself from getting hurt.

Draco wiped his eyes noncommittally and began walking. He had to stay strong. No emotions were necessary. Sighing, Draco walked towards the owlery. It was way past twelve now, however he couldn't seem to bring himself to care. Upon reaching his destination, Draco took out a small piece of parchment and a quill and thus, began to write:

_Dear Father,_

_Letters are being checked constantly by security at Hogwarts so forgive me for not speaking in very much detail. I have done what you have asked. However he has changed, something has happened. I shall continue trying to work this out and get back to you soon._

_Your Son._

...

That's all for now. The next update shall once again be fairly soon. Drop me a review, telling me your views on how much **Snape** should be involved.


	3. Discoveries

A slightly disappointing amount of reviews I received, however thank you to those who did; if there is anything you would like to suggest for my story, please do, so I can improve it.

On a different note, if there is anyone french, or had a good understanding of french, could they please contact me for I am in great need for assistance in the language!

Chapter 3

Harry tiredly entered the Great Hall uncomfortably, late, staring at remainder chattering students. Last night had been rough. Throughout the whole night Harry seemed to be constantly be awakened by violent nightmares either of his Uncle or Voldemort. When he realised he was wakening the other dorm members Harry had to place a silencing charm around his bed. Unfortunately this voided out his alarm clock, thus causing Harry wake up late after those last few hours of sleep he managed to get in the early hours of the morning.

Harry quietly sat down amongst the fifth years that were still at the table. Colin shuffled up next to Harry holding a sheet of parchment, and greeted him. "Hey Harry, you alright? This is yours."

"Yeah, fine thanks. What is it Colin?" It appeared Colin was his only support in Gryffindor - joy.

"It's your time-table. Ron chucked it on the table next to the pumpkin juice so I picked it up." Colin handed to him a folded piece of card.

"Thanks. Have a good day Collin." Harry smiled, though inside, his stomach was plummeting. Was Ron so angry with him, he didn't even want to face him? No longer having the energy to fake hunger, Harry walked towards his first lesson which was, unsurprisingly, Potions. It was too early to face Snape.

As though summoned, Professor Snape, the Potions Master came up from behind. "Potter!" he barked suddenly.

Harry, totally not expecting it, flinched and cowered back slightly. Professor Snape gave Harry a look that almost could have been mistaken for concern however he quickly masked it away to one that appeared very bitter. "My office. Seven thirty tonight Potter." He then walked away without another word, his robes billowing along with him, leaving Harry to comprehend what had just happened. What could Harry possibly have done wrong already?

Harry stepped into the Potions Lab sullenly, ten minutes earlier than necessary. Professor Snape was not in the classroom yet thankfully. Harry searched for a table and decided to settle for his usual back seat, but then realised with a funny jolt that's where Ron and Hermione sat. They wouldn't want him intruding on them; especially Ron. Grimacing, Harry moved to the front, the only available places left. He took his new books out, and laid his head on the table. For some reason unknown, Dumbledore took liberty in purchasing all his books from Harry's account without permission. It really ticked him off when he read the note last night explaining. Sighing Harry adjusted his head on the table.

_Harry started at all of the toys with immense wonder as he walked around the famous toy shop _Hamleys_ for the very first time. Dudley had insisted on Harry joining them on the trip, so Harry, surprised, yet delighted to be included in the family's plans, happily agreed. Uncle Vernon was taking them via the London Underground. Aunt Petunia was round one of Dudley's friend's house. Harry had never been on the tube before. He was going to be, oh, so good! Better than even Dudley, and he wouldn't ask for one single thing. So Harry stood in front of the wooden soldiers with unhidden awe, his eyes shining as he examined them. Harry bit his lip and looked around. Uncle Vernon was very interested by the toy gun Dudley was showing him. How he longed to touch the toy… One touch wouldn't hurt would it?_

_Harry brushed his thin fingers over the carefully sown red suits with marvellous shiny golden buttons. Upon further inspection, Harry saw the word '_Hamleys' _engraved on each button. Harry next reached out to the soft furry big black hats. He had seen a picture of one before when studying Royalty at school and it always made him laugh. Harry looked around nervously again. Dudley and Uncle Vernon had disappeared. He was strangely unaffected by this. Sighing Harry picked up the small wooden structure. It looked very delicate. You could move the arms and legs though they could snap at the slightest jolt – Dudley would never want one of these. Harry sighed once more. He smiled blissfully as he closed his eyes picturing himself in his cupboard playing with it._

_With no warning, Dudley came running into his view screaming loudly so that many could hear. "DAAD! Harry's trying to steal the toy!" He whined in a sing song voice. More strangers turned to him with disgrace. Harry's cousin then knocked the soldier out of his hand. "Dad! Dad! Harry BROKE it!" At this point a whole crowd had gathered. Uncle Vernon looked more murderous than ever, his face red with embarrassment. "BOY! Get over here at once!" He backhanded him harshly. "Just you wait till we get home you-"_

"Potter. POTTER!" Harry jerked up from the memory.

"Sorry Sir." Harry said quietly. What an absurd flashback. Then Harry remembered what had happened afterwards. That was the first time Uncle Vernon had used the belt on Harry. The unjustness of the situation clenched Harry's heart. The Gryffindor looked back up to Snape, who looked simply furious.

"Falling asleep at the start of my lesson? School has worn you out already? After all that pampering from your relatives, what Hogwarts provides is not enough for the _Golden Boy_." Snape said out loud. Harry stiffened uneasily, looking away from Snape's face to disguise the hurt written all over it. What did Snape know; what did anyone know? On countless occasions Harry had attempted to ask Dumbledore to let him stay in the castle, or at the Weasleys. This was at least, until he realised what Albus Dumbledore was truly like.

"Detention at seven-thirty Potter and 20 house points removed from Gryffindor." This statement caused all the Gryffindors' in the room to glare at Harry who just bowed his head in defeat.

The day passed fairly quickly with no confrontations from anyone. Harry decided to eat lunch in the kitchens rather than in the Great Hall. It was a way to stop Gryffindors pounding him for losing points. Not even Draco had talked to him, even though he had seen him a few times throughout the day. Before he knew it, unfortunately, it was time for Snape's detention. He arrived at the office. He knocked on the door gently, a few minutes early.

"Enter."

"Evening Sir. I'm here for your detention."

"You are not here for a detention… yet." Snape said through gritted teeth, "You are here to continue Occlumency with me."

Harry stood still. Occlumency? Free access... to his memories? No… no, no, no.

"I do not wish to continue occlumency with you, Professor Snape. My head is fine at the moment, and I have had no connections with Voldemort. If that is all, I best be leaving."

"Oh yes Potter and I would so dearly beg the headmaster to let me teach you out of teaching hours. You will do as I say boy."

Harry froze as his face went completely blank. Snape had sounded _just _like Uncle Vernon... this was not good. If Snape found out, he would tell Dumbledore and the Press and use this mercy to terrorize him even more. He could visualise the headlines '_Harry Potter, our so called saviour, unable to protect himself from mere muggles?'_

"Potter?"

"Yes Sir."

"Step towards me and clear your mind."

Unneeded memories abruptly began to flood Harry's mind. Ones he most certainly did not want the snarky Severus Snape seeing.

"Legilimens!"

Harry watched hopelessly as he was pulled into the unwanted memories. Harry tried his best to concentrate on a random memory, such as his first day at school, but it was all in vain. It was no use. He had barely eaten and he was in pain from all his hidden bruises and cuts; there was no energy left in him. Just managing to hold back tears, Harry fell with a collapse onto the ground.

_Uncle Vernon charged through the kitchen door in his now oddly battered work suit like a bull aiming for a red material. Mr Dursley never ruined his suits. Harry, always unfortunately there at the wrong place at the wrong time, was in the kitchen, chopping red peppers._

"_YOU LOST ME MY BONUS BOY." Uncle Vernon screamed angrily, swaying as he spoke._

_Harry figured he was drunk. Since it was only the second week of the holiday, he still had some form of defiance in him._

"_What… No-"_

_Uncle Vernon with a roaring rage snatched the knife out of his hand and with a wild look in his eye, slit Harry's neck._

It was as if Harry felt all the pain all over again. So _that _was what had happened. Snape immediately backed off at the sound of Harry's moan. He hadn't realised the brat had fallen to the floor.

Snape had ignored Potter's feeble attempt at changing memories to his early days at school, but when he was pulled into one of Harry being harmed by this large revolting man, he was admittedly impressed. He didn't know Potter could do that. Such an obscene thought – Potter being attacked whilst working in the kitchen.

"I'm intrigued Potter. I wouldn't expect someone with such a pea-sized brain to show that much intelligence – even more on your first lesson."

"What are you on about?" Harry spat, clutching onto his throat. Snape noticed Harry's position.

"Why are you holding onto your throat – it was just an image you conjured."

Harry's mind was racing; was Snape purposely being stupid? Or had he really not caught on that the memory was true? Could he just be lucky… this one time?

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, but I'm really tired after this. Please may I leave?"

"That is enough for now. Even though your occlumency lesson is over you horror, we still have your detention for falling asleep."

Harry groaned putting his hands on his head. Snape could not help but notice two sharp cuts against Harry's throat. They were not there before… were they?

"Potter show me your neck." Snape said in an even tone.

"Um… Why?" Harry said nervously, bowing his head, as low as he could until it would be obvious he was hiding it.

"Just do it."

"No."

"Potter…" Snape said warningly taking a step forward.

"N-no." Harry took one automatic step back.

"Potter. Just show me your neck. If there is nothing to hide, then where is the problem?" Snape was genuinely confused.

"I- I can't." Harry took another shaky step back. He was going to tumble over the spare chair if he took another step backwards.

Snape took another firm step forward. "Mr Potter you're going to-"

Too late. Harry fell over the chair with a staggered cry. In the shock of falling over Harry had exposed his neck. Much to Snape's disbelief, there it was two long cuts. One in the same place as the memory held.

Snape's mind was racing. Was that not a conjured memory? Is it truly possible Potter was attacked in such a vile way?

"Who was that man?" Snape growled to Harry.

"N-No one Sir. I preten- this was from a fight with some muggles." Harry rambled, picking the chair up and slowly getting up from the floor.

"Do not lie to me!" Snape shouted, but calmed when Harry flinched.

"Is he one of your relatives you live with?" Snape tried in his most gentle voice, however it sounded as though he was mocking him. Harry began to tremble. It was only the first day of the year, and already someone was about to find out – and what was worse it was his most hated Potions Professor. Something seemed to click in Snape's mind as a dawn of understanding came about him. He fumbled about in his black robe and pulled out a small vile.

"Drink this Potter. It will calm you down and make you think with a clearer head. You are not in the right frame of mind at the moment."

Harry took the vile and peered inside. He looked up uncertainly. "Why are you helping me?"

"Merely my duty. Trust me Potter, I seek no joy in having you in my company, nor do I intend to poison you. Someone would surely notice don't you think?" Snape sneered.

"Probably the Chosen One missing, not Harry." He replied sadly, drinking the whole vile.

Truth be told, it was veritaserum. Snape had had no other choice. It was school policy to get through to students by any means possible, that may have hidden backgrounds. Though veritaserum was illegal at Hogwarts, Snape was certain no one would actually complain – who was there to object?

"Sit down on the couch Potter." Snape said calmly. It would be much easier to deal with him now. Harry silently obeyed; Snape had said the potion would straighten his head but Harry felt even more fizzled now… but he felt peaceful, so surely it was okay.

"Now. Is the memory you conjured true?"

"Yes." Harry said firmly.

"Is he one of your relatives you live with?"

"Uncle Vernon." he said as though stating his favourite colour.

"Has he done this before, or any other form of mistreatment?"

"No sir. He has never slashed me with a knife before or after this incident. But yeah, there's always been abuse, not this bad, but it's okay. I know I deserve it sir." Harry said, totally seriously.

Snape narrowed his eyes. He had been expecting the fact that he had never been abused before. But, the slash? Then how did Potter receive the other cut? Snape voiced his thoughts, trying to keep worry from his voice. Was there more than one abuser?

"No sir. That was me. All the cuts I did." Snape lost his guard for the second time that night, which had to be a record. He… cut himself? Snape almost double checked the bottle he gave Potter to drink. Harry Potter self harmed? Or, self harms? This arose another question. "Potter do you still self inflict pain?"

"Self inflict pain? No no I don't self harm…" Harry almost sounded drunk. "It's just me releasing… You see… Kind of hard to explain… just… put pain somewhere else. Something I can do? Not Uncle Vernon."

"What else has your Uncle or any other relative done to you?" Snape asked, fearing the worst.

"Not much. Gen-" Snape raised a hand to stop him. There was a boy lurking outside his door. Who would come to him at this time at night?

...

Draco was certain he was doing the right thing, he was certain; if there was someone he could trust it was Snape. Draco walked hurriedly down towards the dungeons his fingers brushing against the stony walls. His Malfoy guard was down, and in that moment, he was just a young boy, forced into the bigger evils of life. Sev could help him. Maybe Sev could persuade him. NO. Draco couldn't let him talk to his father. He just needed comfort; not that he'd ever admit that.

When Draco stopped, a little away from the door, he heard muffled voices within. Edging closer, Draco placed his left ear against the key hole and tried to listen. He knew he was being nosy, but he honestly couldn't care.

"Is he one of your relatives you live with?" Snape's voice was obvious.

"Uncle Vernon." … No… no it couldn't be? Draco strained further to listen.

"Has he done this before, or any other form of mistreatment?"

Potter? What was _Potter_ doing with Sev? And what was he saying?

"No sir. He has never slashed me with a knife before or after this incident. But yeah, there's always been abuse, not this bad, but it's okay. I know I deserve it sir."

Deserve it? No one deserves it… But why was he telling Snape all of this? Draco raised a hand to his head. He was so confused. Was Harry abused like him? Was it worse?

"What else does your Uncle or any other relative do to you?"

"Not much. Gen-" Harry had suddenly stopped. Why did he stop? Draco heard steps striding towards the door. Quickly, he attempted to get away from the key hole, but it was too late, Snape opened the door, and Draco lost his balance and fell with a thud on Snape's feet. He got up immediately.

"Draco? What are you doing here? Now is not the perfect time for-" Snape stopped. It was obvious by his guilty expression that he had heard everything.

"I'll just go…" Draco trailed off uncertainly, turning to leave.

"No. You better come in." Snape sighed, his head beginning to ache.

Draco walked into Snape's classroom and looked around. He spotted Harry sitting on a stool staring at his fingernails. Considering what he had just disclosed, he didn't seem distressed at all.

"He's under veritaserum." Snape answered his unspoken question. Draco looked at Snape shocked. "There was no other choice. He wouldn't speak. The affects will be wearing off very soon, so be prepared for an uproar."

Harry looked up at them both. Draco looked at Harry with genuine sympathy for the first time. He truly had a hard life and no one seemed to be improving it.

"Why did you want to see me Draco?" Snape said, pinching the end of his nose.

"It doesn't matter now," Draco replied; he was starting to feel a new emotion more and more often – guilt.

"Of course it matters. Draco, you know I'm here for you no matter what, and if you come to me with a problem as your Godfather, I must help you."

"I don't need help. I just…" Draco sighed. "Honest. It doesn't really matter."

"Draco… I'm sure it does. At least, what has it got to do with? Your father?"

Draco looked up at Snape wearily and whispered, "Yeah. It does."

Snape made an effort not to change his expression to pity. Draco hated pity. "What has he said now?"

"Nothing. It's just… something. I can't tell you right now."

Snape's eyes widened slightly. "Has it got something to do with…" Snape gently indicated his head at the bemused boy in the corner. Draco nodded his head.

"Ok. Talk to me about this tomorr-"

"SNAPE." The Potions Professor changed his expression to one of evenness. Anger was, of course, expected after what he had done. He caught the eyes of Draco and motioned him to go into his rooms through the Potions classroom. Draco quickly obeyed but stood by the door to watch what was about to happen.

"Potter, I assure you. It was for your own good…" Snape started off calmly, but was immediately interrupted.

"My own good? My OWN GOOD? Since WHEN did YOU think about MY OWN GOOD?" Harry spat, his head spinning. He felt dizzy; he wished he could take back every word he uttered.

"Potter you refused to speak! It is my duty to find out about these things. You cannot let this go on!" Snape exclaimed.

"IT'S MY BUSINESS; NO ONE ELSES; ESPECIALLY NOT YOURS."

"Potter you're not the only one in these sorts of situations. You must realise that you need help. You are wearing concealment charms at the moment, that is fairly obvious to me, let me undo them."

"Don't you dare. It's my business. It's not up to you! Please!" Harry said, his anger turning into fear.

"I must." Snape said simply before taking them down straight after.

Harry felt naked. There was hardly an inch of flesh that was not covered in bruises or welts. They were all different colours, all from different times. Snape had to bite back a gasp. A _third _time caught off guard due to Harry Potter in one night.

Draco nearly lost his balance against the door when he saw Potter. The amount of abuse all over Potter's startling. Nothing like that had ever happened to him. No decent man would do such a thing to his child in care.

"You can't tell Dumbledore." Harry said in a near whisper, shaking as he sat on the chair he had just stumbled over.

"Why ever not?" Snape would have thought the Headmaster would be the only one Harry wouldn't mind disclosing this information to.

"He'll use it against me. Please Professor. Make fun of me all you like, just don't tell anyone."

It was the least he could do. Plus, Snape did not want to get into trouble about the veritaserum Sighing, Snape nodded his head. He shuffled in his robe once again. "Take this. It's a healing balm. Place these on your… wounds. They will be more or less gone by tomorrow."

Harry looked at Snape strangely. "Uh… Thank you Sir."

Snape felt so out of character. The amount of pity he was feeling for Potter was sickening. There was not one part of Harry Potter's life which was peaceful. Everybody seemed to try and make it seem worse. The least Snape could do was be less harsh in a moment like this. Harry was delicate at the moment. He had just revealed secrets that no one else probably was aware of; one wrong move and Potter could break.

Snape just nodded his head and looked at the door by his desk. "Draco," he called.

Draco entered with a carefree expression, but his hands wringing at his clothes deceived him. He looked at Harry nervously then quickly then back at Snape.

"He knows Potter – he overheard our conversation. Don't be angry at him, it wasn't intentional. Now Draco… It's only fair he knows about you, as you know about him. I am aware you do not get along, so as you both know about each other if one of you let it slip, it's only fair the other does as well. Potter, Mr Malfoy here, has a rough understanding on what you go through, as…" Snape struggled to find the words then gave up and stated simply, "…as he goes through it as well. Just not on such a severe level. Nevertheless you're not the only one. So do not count yourself as special."

Draco looked away, trying to hide his upset. It was fair that Harry should know, but _he _would have liked to have revealed it on his own. It was _his _business.

Harry looked up at Draco taken aback. His gathering anger of Draco overhearing turned to immediate shock. Draco Malfoy was… abused? He shakily opened his mouth to try and say something to stop the awkward tension. "Oh." Harry looked down in embarrassment.

Draco turned to Harry and chuckled. "Forget about it. See you around Potter, Sev I'll talk to you tomorrow." Draco nodded at them both and scattered from the classroom quickly.

Harry grabbed his bag and looked back at Professor Snape uncertainly. "Thank you Sir… Please don't tell anyone."

"Potter I guarantee, I will not. But you must tell someone soon. The next occlumency lesson is this Friday." Snape said wearily. Harry merely nodded and left the classroom, reapplying his glamour's as he walked back to his Common Room. Tell someone? It was the first school day and already two people knew. Course he was not going to tell anyone. Who was there to tell?

...

I'm back to school now and currently undergoing my mocks. I just received some results back for some science modules I took in November – Very pleasing! :) Please give me a review to enhance my happiness :) Thanks for reading.


	4. Acquaintances?

Chapter 4

"This can't go on!" Snape said angrily staring at Draco with shock. Draco had popped into Snape's chambers during lunch break to talk to him. "How could you have even considered this Draco? It's too dangerous. Draco, your father is doing this for his own glory; not yours. You cannot be used!"

"I don't want this to go on." The young Slytherin said quietly. "But I have no choice. He'll kill me."

Snape did something very out of character. He gave Draco a hug. He pulled the Slytherin towards and wrapped his arms around him. Despite the fact the two had not had much loving contact from anyone, it was not awkward. Snape had never experienced much of a family, just like Draco.

Whilst Snape's childhood had not experienced abuse like Harry's or even Draco's he had most certainly watched it. His father, the drunkard he was, inflicted most his anger on Snape's mother. It was mainly echo's of loneliness that surrounded Snape right up to adulthood.

"This is not even the Dark Lord's idea!" Snape continued to rant, "You… How will you befriend the boy Draco? I'm not sure if you have noticed, but you have despised each other for the last five years; I know your father asked this of you in first year as well! And this was when Potter was a gullible fool; there's no chance of it working now. And he sticks to his Golden Trio like Armadillo blood on a cauldron."

Draco chuckled and perked up at this. "I already have. All of his other friends have conveniently given up on him, so bam I came along," Draco said, bashing his fists together. Snape sighed. Why did Draco tell him? This had put him in a very difficult situation. Draco did not know Snape was a spy, but at the same time this had nothing to do with the Dark Lord.

"Draco, you have put me in a very difficult situation. I want to be here for you, but this is the most ridiculous idea your father has made to date!"

"Potter's changed a lot. How long has his abuse thing been going on for? Who would have thought?" Draco said, changing the topic. Snape could do nothing to help him and Draco was beginning to regret telling him now.

"It most certainly is a shock. And it's unfortunate no one is there to help him. Draco, as much as idiotic the Gryffindor is this is an impossible task. If the Dark Lord had made this decision this would be a different story."

"You know… sometimes I wish Bellatrix was right; that you were a spy. Then you wouldn't have to berate me on how much I hate him." Snape looked at Draco in shock. The young Slytherin, heir to the whole of the Malfoy fortune… Does not want to be a death eater? Snape cleared his throat; he'd have to be careful how he addressed this. He would never let anything happen to Draco that he was not willing to do. However, Draco was too young to know the truth. It wasn't that he wasn't trustworthy; it was a matter of Draco not being strong enough. If Lucius Malfoy ever broke through Draco's mind barriers, Snape's life would be in grave jeopardy.

"Draco, I'm going to speak to you as a Godfather, not as a Death eater. If you do not wish to be the Dark Lord's servant, you do not have to be. It is a very hard choice, harder than many other choices in life. You are bound to the dark wizard for your whole life, and everything you do must be with the intentions to satisfy him, and him only. It is difficult to have a family as well as serve the master as you may have realized," Draco snorted at this, "so here's my advice to you against the Dark Lord's wishes for the first time; if you're heart is not in to serving him, go to the headmaster. He WILL protect you, he wouldn't let any harm come in your way."

"If Dumbledore is so great Sev, why have you never turned to the light side?" Draco asked questionably. Then he immediately regretted it; that was personal and he shouldn't have asked. But he did have a fair point, if Sev thought serving the Dark Lord was that hard, why didn't he just turn to Dumbledore?

"I do not have to explain my reasons!" Snape snapped. The boy was starting to infuriate him. It was dangerous enough suggesting such an option, now he's asking for private information!

"I'll talk to him." Draco said quickly, putting the subject back on him.

"Lunch break is almost over, you best leave now… I have to prepare for my next lesson." Snape said shortly, getting up from his chair.

"Ok Sev, thanks for everything."

Draco continued to walk down the corridor towards his next lesson Care for Magical Creatures in deep thought. What was he to do? There was no way he could go to the headmaster. Sev must be wrong... And he's hiding something. Why had he not gone to the headmaster up till now if it was the easy way out? No... No one can be stronger than his father except the Dark Lord... Sev doesn't understand. He doesn't know what Lucius Malfoy is... really like. Draco walked out the doors of Hogwarts and towards Hagrid's small hut. He felt sick. Why did his father put him up to this? It was true. Draco was not going to achieve anything out of this. His father will bask in all the glory of capturing Potter. Talking of the boy, he was already standing near the hut… with Granger? And why was he stroking her hair?

Abruptly a red-headed figure brushed past him and strode to Harry. "WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT MESSING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?" shouted Ron.

"Ron, Ron, just leave him alone, it's not like that, you don't understand-" Granger moved away from Harry, and grabbed Ron's shoulders to stop him jumping on Harry.

"Don't UNDERSTAND? WHAT is there NOT to UNDERSTAND?" Ron bellowed, his face matching the colour of his hair, "I saw him– I saw him-"

"Ron... I swear... What the hell did you see? We were just talking and Hermione just had something in her-" Harry began to say turning towards Hermione. By this time, many other students had arrived to watch the quarrel between the once golden three.

"JUST TALKING? KEEP AWAY FROM HER YOU FREAK!" screamed Ron. Then Harry did something he really would regret later. He flinched. Harry began to back away slowly... his hands shaking frantically.

"Harry... No, I wasn't going to..."

"What's going on here?"

Draco froze at the voice.

"I am your cover for Hagrid for this week. As some of you may know, I am Professor Markel your new defence against the dark arts teacher however I do have a small amount of knowledge in Magical Creatures – I daresay more than that half giant." Some of the Slytherins chuckled, but most of the rest looked appalled. Draco was still frozen in shock. William Markel. He'd forgotten that he was the new defence against the dark arts teacher.

Neither Ron nor Harry had forgotten what happened. Ron looked at Harry, despite hating him for believing he made a move on his girlfriend, gave Harry a concerned face, indicating that they 'need to talk'.

"Okay pairs. You have twenty seconds to get yourselves into pairs otherwise I'll do it myself," said Professor Markel, turning around and looking at Hagrid's house in disgust. Ron looked around and saw Hermione moving away from him. Ron understood the signal and went up to Harry.

"We'll work together. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Hermione looked around for a pair but could not find anyone untaken apart from two Slytherins and a Hufflepuff. Strangely, Knott did not choose Malfoy but the Hufflepuff. This left Hermione with Malfoy. Internally growling, she walked up to him.

"Granger." Draco said, teeth clenched, attempting not to groan.

"Malfoy..." Hermione replied dejectedly, glancing at Ron. Ron looked extremely apologetic, which made her feel better; she could moan at him later.

Markel turned around and grinned "Well that was fairly easy; it would have taken the first years another hour. Good. I would like you all to go into the forbidden forest, stun a creature, you may have heard of in your past lessons and come back. Whichever couple seems to have found the most interesting creature wins. It's fairly simple for a double lesson hey?" Markel looked around at the pupils doubtful faces. "Come on! You're in sixth form now!" He clapped his hands together. "You have one hour. The last half an hour we can discuss the creatures. Go!"

Draco looked at Markel curiously. Why was he behaving so friendly? He wasn't anything like his father had made him out to be. Lucius Malfoy made Markel appear very harsh, for stern, very cruel. Draco would have to investigate this further.

Harry and Ron set out on their search. Harry decided to make amends before Ron could get any more insults in. "Listen, Ron, I'm really sorry if you thought I was trying anything with Hermione. I swear she is just like my sister. I wasn't doing anything. I don't know what you were seeing but I was merely trying to tell her that I'm not trying to betray anyone, especially my two best friends."

"Ok Harry. It's just the way you were grabbing her head – I love her mate and I guess I was getting a bit overprotective."

"There was just something in her hair. It was nothing Ron." Harry said firmly.

"Forget about it. But what was that cringing all about? Did I say something?"

"No, no. I was just being an idiot. It's nothing. So is it possible to be friends with you and Hermione and Draco at the same time?" Harry asked wearily.

Ron paused carefully, looking torn between two thoughts. "It's really none of my business to be honest; so yeah sure whatever."

Harry sighed in relief. "Come on we better get on with this, we've already wasted fifteen minutes staring at bark."

Meanwhile Hermione and Draco were attempting to walk through the forest. They had unwisely chosen the rockiest, steepest and most dangerous area to find their creature.

"Why did you choose this area Granger; aren't you meant to be smart or something?" Draco sneered attempting to balance on a jagged rock.

"If I recall correctly, it was you who walked in this direction Malfoy!" Hermione replied, her arms already scratched from falling over twice.

"Excuse me? If I remember precisely- AHH!"

"Malfoy? Malfoy where are you?" Hermione said nervously. Silence, except the sound of gushing water by the lake where the rocks were, "Malfoy quit playing about you're not funny!" Hermione began to carefully hold the rocks and move towards where Malfoy was just standing. No sign of him.

"I'm down here. I'm fine." Malfoy called from below. Hermione had to stifle a scream of shock. Malfoy was hanging off a branch by his robe... which looked like it was about to tear into two... If he fell, he would get extremely hurt by the rocks in the deep water.

"Malfoy you need help... Where's my wand...?" Hermione said, trying not to panic.

"I don't need help... I can just... NEED HELP, NEED HELP, ARRGHH!" Hermione looked down again, Malfoy's robe had very nearly split.

"I can't find my wand!" Hermione moaned looking around in despair.

"I've got it!" Malfoy called.

"What! How?"

"I... Well, I just nicked it and was waiting for you to realise..." Draco murmured.

"You bastard! Now you're the one who's going to suffer!" Hermione shouted down. But she couldn't just leave him there. Quivering with fear, Hermione took off her robe and began to climb her way down the rocks, her hands clenching as hard as she could.

"You look great from here Granger, especially your ass." Draco smirked, watching the girl go bright red.

"I'm saving your bloody life, so you better shut the hell up."

"It was a compliment!" Draco replied calmly. Hermione quietened... Malfoy had just... Complimented her? No. He was just being sarcastic.

"Oh just shush. Listen I'm about three meters away from you to your left now, can you turn around and hand me my wand?" Draco turned to his left and reached into his pocket, and stretched to hand her wand over. Quickly Hermione produced a rope. She tied one side to a rock and threw the other to Draco. "Listen. Tie this around yourself. Tight." Draco nodded and did so immediately. Just in that moment, Draco's robe split into two, causing him to swing off.

"Whoa- that was close." Draco climbed across the rocks to where Hermione was standing. "Thanks," he said, undoing the rope. "What happened to your face?" A sharp rock had sliced Hermione's face when she was climbing down.

"It's fine," Hermione replied, brushing off the unapparent concern. "Oh my... What is that?" Behind Draco was a very small creature, small enough to fit in their hands. It seemed like a lizard, however it had a smooth body with... Wings?

"I have no idea, we've only got ten minutes to get back. Let's just stun this and get out of here."

"I'll produce a ladder while you do that." Hermione began to create a ladder up to the top of the forest again. She turned around once she was done and saw Draco cradling the small creature.

"Come on Malfoy." Hermione started climbing up the ladder lying down the damp grass once she was away from the rocks. Draco soon came up too and sat down nearby her. Hermione glanced at him. "What's happened?" she asked questionably.

"What do you mean?" Draco said, lying down in the long grass, his arm propping his head up.

"You're behaving… Differently. You've hardly insulted me today and you're on talking terms with Harry. And your Slytherin friends have rejected you. What's really going on Malfoy?" Hermione just couldn't understand. She wanted to know the truth, it just seemed way too suspicious. But the only way she could really find out is by being civil.

"Nothing is going on Granger. What happened with Harry and Weasley?"

"Ron's making a big deal out of nothing. He's infuriating me at the moment! I hope them two actually make up. What's the deal with you and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We're not children anymore. We've got to get over childish feuds and move on. I don't see why Weasley doesn't get that."

"I agree... Ok... Acquaintances?" Hermione smiled slightly her hand reaching out.

"Well... As you just saved my life, and my life holds a lot of importance, I guess so." Draco replied, taking the hand. He quickly let go. "Shit we have to go; we've got like three minutes to get out of here." Hermione and Draco began running through the forest back to Hagrid's hut. By the time they arrived, all the pairs were already there.

"You're over twenty minutes late! Both of you look a mess. You better have something worthwhile to show."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other wearily. Carefully they took out the creature. "We don't know what it's called sir, but-" Hermione began.

"I believe it's called a Hoblarian. His blood is used in a few complicated potions, but it is very hard to find. Where did you discover this creature?"

"By the rocks between the lake sir." Hermione quickly said.

"I see. Well done both of you, five house points each. Get to the infirmary – you both have cuts all over your face and on your arms. Class dismissed." Markel smiled at Hermione as she turned around, looking excessively pleased.

Ron and Harry quickly made their way to the Slytherin and Gryfindor. "Nice one Hermione. I hope he didn't give you too much trouble." Ron said, loud enough for Draco to hear.

"No, not at all, we got on quite well. I'm famished, let's go dinner."

"Wait – that Professor said go to the infirmary."

"But I'm fine Ron, honest-"

"Nah Granger you should go. I'm going anyway as well, you can come with me. I'll see you after dinner Harry?" Draco said politely.

"Um alright?" Harry said, he was getting confused at the friendships forming around him.

"I'll see you in a bit Ron," Hermione said, giving the two boys a small wave. She walked with Draco to the infirmary, with Ron standing next to Harry, quite similarly bewildered.

Just finished my GCSE's and it feels amazing! Plenty of time in my hands to update my story on a regular basis. If you have any ideas that you'd like to put forward, feel free!

Please review and tell me what you think!

Raiise.


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Just a message to say that this story is coming back!

If you go to the profile 'Raiise', follow up and keep an eye out for a new version with new chapters of 'An Unusual Attachment'. A whole rewrite is on the way!


End file.
